chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Braşov Coven
"We remain a secret, to all. Nobody can know about our existence- the threat must die!" -Vlad tells Owain about the coven. Background The Braşov Coven was a secret coven, hidden in a location named Braşov. Their whereabouts were not known by others as they were guarded by a perception field around the castle. Living on a human diet except one vampire, they all were willing to get along with each other for one reason. They remained hidden, as they did not want to many vampires, werewolves or humans to know about them. Although most fed on a human diet, they tended not to attract attention as they abducted people from all over the world and not just in one place to feed upon, and they burned the corpses afterwards. The main objectives of this coven were to keep the well guarded secret of vampires hidden but also to prepare for a possible threat. Vlad Tepes was paranoid that a possible future threat would destroy the existence of vampires, and he planned to stop this threat and stop anybody from revealing the existence of vampires. Residence The coven lived in the Bran Castle. The castle was large, spacious enough to occupy the coven, and also contained a gym, a library and an underground garage. Large forests surrounded the castle. It was surrounded by a perception field so that it didn't seem like it was there, which made sure that they were not found or noticed. There were many rooms inside of the castle, one for each of the coven members, rooms for guests and unoccupied rooms. One side of the castle, "the dungeon", was forbidden and sealed off from everybody except the two coven leaders. It is not known why, or what was in there. History Vlad Tepes was the founder of the coven, and he and Lucan joined together and began a coven to stop a possible threat that Vlad was told about. The coven began to form, as they gathered strong vampires who all had their part to play in order to stop this possible threat. Not much is know about the threat, but Cassandra (an old ancient vampire who foretold prophecies) wrote about a threat which will come in the future. Cassandra had foreseen many future events, Vlad was worried that the ones yet to come true would actually happen and was trying to stop one that may have a possible threat on the existence of vampires. He had set out his coven to try and bring as many vampires to their side and prepare themselves to stop any threat at all. The entire coven agreed since they joined that their kind should be kept a secret and anybody who dares threaten to tell their secret should die a painful death. All members take a blood oath when joining the coven, to show that they are loyal and truthful. Both leaders (Vlad and Lucan) regularly tested the coven's skills, loyalty and honesty to see that they were keeping to their oath and were truthfully in the coven to stop the threat. After learning about the threat to the vampires existence, Vlad set out to destory it. The battle was originally to be against the Children Of The Moon. The coven summoned Death to assist them in fighting, and in exchange they offered the lives of the leading Firelock Coven. Because of this, the Firelock Coven also fought. During the battle many of the Braşov were killed, including their leaders. All surviving members are traitors who are now under a death penalty because of how they betrayed the vampiric rulers. Members Leaders [[Vlad Tepes|'Vlad Tepes']] Vlad Tepes was a vampire that has been around since 2000 years or longer. He was a pureblood vampire and throughout history has been known by many names. A numerous amount of the names were Count, Count Drac, Count Dracula, Vlad, Vlad the Impaler, Vladimir and Vladimir Dracula. He was rather paranoid and scared that vampires will die out but did not show his fear. Instead his attitudes and personality were strong and obsessive. He was quite controlling and manipulative as a vampire, using his special ability to help him control other vampires when needed. Special Abilities - Vampire Control As a pureblood vampire he possessed immeasurable powers. Pureblood vampires are rare and strong, who also have the power to make lower-class vampires serve and follow those rules. His power seemed to be an advancement of this as he seemed to be able to have more control over vampires. Vlad could control all type of vampires whether by commanding them or using them as “puppets.” He was also able to detect who is a vampire and who is not, and could know what type of vampire one is. His ability allowed him to detect if a vampire has any special abilities and he was also immune to the effects of a vampire’s abilities. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ [[Lucan Duilio|'Lucan Duilio']] Lucan was a Type 2 vampire and was around the age of 900 years old, maybe even more. He grew up in Italy and got turned into a vampire. He met Vlad a short time after and decided to help him and build up a coven. Vlad was intrigued with Lucan's special ability and thought it would help a lot on the coven as they could rule it together, separating the untruthful from the truthful. Lucan was more laid-back than Vlad and was rather quiet in voicing opinions in the coven, even though he was a leader. He mainly agreed with Vlad as they shared the same concept of ideas. Special Abilities- Aura Reading Lucan was able to see a small glowing light that surrounded people and vampires. The colour of light represented emotions, intentions and what the person was and if they possessed any special abilities. He could not see the auras of werewolves when they have shape-shifted. It was thought that this was because a werewolf’s attitudes and mind changes so much that their aura isn’t present. Lucan described his ability: “I’m able to see light, different colours of light. The secret beneath a person, their stories, their feelings, the way they think and what they really want. It’s a different world than what they show, one that only I can see.” This shows that he could see a lot more about a person by looking at their aura. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ [[Durant Monte|'Durant Monte']] Durant Monte is a vampire that lived in France as a human. He was in the French and Indian war and was dying as a soldier until he was changed by his creator. As a newborn he went violently crazy and then joined the Braşov Coven after meeting Lucan. Lucan was intrigued by his gift and so was Vlad, they wanted him to join as they thought he would be a key role to play in the coven. Durant later met Reine who joined the coven later on, he fell in-love with her and later married Reine. Durant is a ladies woman and doesn't let his marriage hold him back. He likes to watch others in pain and enjoys it. Special Abilities- Perception Altering Durant has the power to create perception filters which alter people’s perception upon things, whether on a small or large scale. The perception filters are stronger in his vampire life as before when human people seemed not able to notice him. However his perception filters are a trick on the mind and can cease not to work if a person knows how to see through them. His power is strong and makes him able to trick people’s mind to not be able to see objects, people or even places. It has been known that he can alter a person’s perception upon other things so they think it looks like something its not. Lucan put it as "you know it's there, but you don't want to know it's there". Durant’s perception filters work on both vampires, humans and werewolves but has said to be weaker when his emotions change or if he were distracted or seduced. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ [[Reine Monte|'Reine Monte']] Reine is a beautiful vampire and is married to Durant. She too is French and when meeting Lucan decided to join the same coven as him. Reine didn't have no special gifts but she was beautiful and her agility seemed to be more advanced than some vampires. Her beauty is what attracted Durant most, even though he seems to get tired of her. She loves him dearly and can be bossy and slightly controlling. Reine likes to shop a lot and is rather determined to win back her husband's interest to her, regularly by dressing provocatively and sleeping with him. Special Abilities- None Some Vampires do not posses special abilities. Reine does't but some talents of hers have been amplified from human to vampire. She is very beautiful as a vampire and her agility is "impressive" as Durant put it. Reine is a pretty average vampire, but is useful within the coven. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Sylvia Tepes In the same coven as her father, Sylvia does whatever he asks of her. She is mostly threatened by his presence and does not know of her mother, who is presumed to be dead. Sylvia is mostly quiet and in the library reading books. She has an ability which she has used to threaten people or make people understand one another in a new way. She has a small crush on Owain and sometimes watches him in the gym whilst pretending to read a book. Unlike most in the coven she isn't fierce, angry or sinister but doesn't like it when is questioned. Sylvia is known as the "odd one" out of the bunch. Special Abilities- Merging & Unmerging Sylvia posses the ability to merge two bodies into one. It is unknown whether it is just physical beings she can merge together or chemical and objects. The merging process occurs when Sylvia has the two beings in front of her and holds out each hand representing them. By clashing them together using her hands to sumbolise the people, they become merged. To unmerge she undoes the process. It is not known whether she can merge more than one being either, or if she can merge animals together. When two beings are merged together they both have to get use to controlling the body as it has some difficulty, also they are able to read each other’s thoughts. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ [[Dakota|'Dakota']] Dakota is one of an identical twin. She is beautiful and has long curly blonde hair. She is like the opposite of her sister in the way they act and terms of the ability they both have but love each other dearly. Dakota lived in a time where there was a lot of fights and war. There home was attacked and herself and her sister was left, near death. They were met by Lucan who turned her into a vampire. Since then she has joined the coven with Lucan being loyal to them, Dakota seems to be the bad twin as she doesn't spare anyone justice but she does have a lot of respect for vampires and is polite towards them. Special Abilities- Temporal Stasis Dakota has the ability to freeze a person in time by looking at them. If someone glances into her eyes she is able to freeze their body in time. The person is frozen for however long she looks at them, if she blinks then the ability stops. One of her victims describes the experience as “Being stopped in nothingness.” and “Her eyes fill you up, leaving you still in time, stuck in a world were time goes by without you.” This ability is seemingly strong as a person is left vulnerable. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ [[Peyton|'Peyton']] Peyton is the identical twin of Dakota. Their last names are not known and it isn't really known where they originally come from. Dakota is beautiful like her sister but has curly light brown/red hair and brown eyes. She is different to Dakota as she is much calmer and not as inpatient. She, along with her sister was saved by Lucan who transformed them into vampires. She with her sister joined the same coven were they learnt how to live their new life and how to use their abilities. Peyton is nice but has a short temper and gets annoyed easily. Special Abilities- Temporal Rewind Peyton has the ability to rewind time for a few seconds. This is usually anything under 10 seconds. Peyton can rewind time, so that anything that happens will be reversed and only she will have any recollection on what had happened as others wouldn’t of known that time had been rewound. The ability is useful as it allows her to undo anything bad that has been done, warn anybody about something about to happen and useful in fights or battles as she can rewind time and know what the opposition are going to do to attack. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ [[Shun Lee|'Shun Lee']] Shun is Chinese and has light skin with short black spiky hair. He was transformed into a vampire but has no real memory of his human life. Shun was found by Vlad who was watching him in amazement at his speed. Shun is a quiet vampire in the coven who enjoys running a lot and catching humans. He likes to spend most of his time outside and has always wanted to fly. He looks at planes a lot and jumps from cliff to cliff to get the experience of flying. Special Abilities- None As a vampire Shun has no special abilities but Vlad was intrigued at how fast he was. He was impressed when he first saw Shun, seeing him run across fields in seconds. Vlad described his speed as “He moved faster than I saw anybody go- the fastest.” Shun can move at speeds up to 125 miles per hour, making him the fastest in the coven and possibly one of the fastest vampires in the world. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ [[Anna|'Anna']] In the coven, Anna is the only to not drink human blood. She has bushy brown hair and golden eyes, from drinking animal blood. Anna hates humans, mostly because of her past as a human since she was unloved by her parents and therefore hates humans so much she is unwilling to drink their blood. She uses books to escape as she reads a lot like Sylvia. Anna is quiet in the coven also, and even though she has a strong hatred towards humans she has a lot of respect for vampires and is well mannered towards them. Special Abilities- None Anna has no special abilities, but does not drink human blood like the rest of the coven. She seems strong-willed and easily resistant to drinking human blood even when she was a newborn. This is because she formed such a hatred towards humans, she was disgusted to even think about drinking their blood and created an illusionary hatred in her mind to dislike the scent of human blood, even though it may smell nice. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ [[Ben|'Ben "Big Ben"']] Ben, mostly referred to "Big Ben" is the largest member in the coven and one of the strongest. He has short hair and dark red eyes and as well as a round face. He has "plump meaty muscles" and white pale skin as hard as stone. Ben likes to make a joke out of everything and a lot of things are funny to him, even though they are not. He got transformed into a vampire and his creator was killed. Later on he met the Braşov Coven and decided to join them. Special Abilities- None Ben has no special abilities but is quite strong, due to his physical appearance and that he was strong as a human. He seems to be stronger than most vampires and is the strongest in the coven. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ [[Owain Walters|'Owain Walters']] The most handsome member in the coven is Owain. He has pale hard skin that shines like diamonds in the sun, short dark hair and light red eyes. He uses his special ability to help him get his own way and he is often big headed. Owain thinks that his looks can get him everywhere and is quite sadistic due to him like watching others in pain. He is also strong due to his physical appearance but not as strong as Ben. Owain spends most of his time in the gym, inside of the castle. Special Abilities- Kiss of Influence Owain posses a very special ability to influence somebody to do whatever he wants or their body to do whatever he wants with a kiss. By kissing a part of their body he can get them to do what they want as they are under his “influence”. He can also make a person’s body do what he wants, by kissing them. The ability allows him to take control of that person but will ware off after a few hours or whenever he wants it to. Strong influences must need a kiss on the lips, the longer the kiss, the longer the influence will be there. Coven Information The Braşov Coven is made up of a mixture of type one and type two vampires. They all get along with one another well and agree in stopping any possible threats to vampires. All of them take a blood oath when joining the coven to see if they are loyal. The blood oath states that if one vampire within the coven should threaten to release the secret of vampire's existence, intend to destroy the coven or attempt to throw over the leaders of the coven will die a slow and painful death. The oath is sealed with their fingerprint of blood. Category:Groups